Outrider
Die Outrider war ein modifizierter YT-2400-Frachter im Besitz von Dash Rendar. Dashs Co-Pilot war der Droide Leebo, auf den er sich verlassen konnte, wenn er ihn brauchte. Wie der Millennium Falke ist auch die Outrider eines der bekannteren Schmugglerschiffe in der Galaxis gewesen. Beschreibung Wie der Falke wurde auch die Outrider stark modifiziert, wobei die Hauptarbeit von Bolabo Hujaan im Byblos Starport Tower 214 erledigt wurde. Rendar wollte den hohen Preis der Sullustanerin zunächst nicht bezahlen, doch nachdem sie erklärte, dass auch Tru'eb Cholakk an den Modifikationen interessiert war und sie die Teile ansonsten an der Luudrian Star anbringen würde, willigte er ein.All the Extras Doch auch danach wurde sie immer weiter optimiert, Rendar und Leebo führten einige Modifikationen selbst aus und überschritten dabei die Standardausstattung um ein Vielfaches. Eine der Modifikationen war, dass Rendar und Leebo das Schiff zu zweit komplett bedienen konnten, während normalerweise mehr Personal erforderlich war. Dies führte dazu, dass die Passagierkapazität auf vier Personen erhöht war. [[Datei:Outrider schießt.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Laser der Outrider]] Im Gegensatz zum Falken, der oft als ein Haufen Schrott bezeichnet wurde, war die Outrider auch optisch imposant, mit geschwungenen Linien und einigen Verchromungen. Wie bei Schiffen der YT-Serie üblich, war die Outrider von der Grundgestalt her eine Untertasse, der auf der Rückseite die Triebwerkssektion angebaut wurde. Diese hatte Rendar jedoch durch gestohlene KonGar-KGDefender-Ionenantriebe ersetzt, die eigentlich nur für das Militär erhältlich waren. Rendar stahl diese von einer Forschungsanlage der Corulag-Akademie. Der Standard-Hyperantrieb wurde durch einen Griffyn/Y2TG-Hyperantrieb der SoroSuub-Gesellschaft ersetzt, welcher die Hyperraumtauglichkeit auf die Klasse 0,75 verbesserte. Der Reservehyperraumantrieb war dagegen nur Klasse 10. Auch die kompletten Sensorbänke ersetzte Rendar durch größtenteils illegale Anlagen. Auch baute er einige illegale Systeme für elektronische Störmaßnahmen ein. Als Laserkanonen brachte Dash 2 Dymek-Zwillings-Laserkanonen an, die ebenso wie die Antriebe nicht legal erhältlich waren. Angebracht waren die Kanonen an der oberen und unteren Seite des Schiffs, wie es bei YT-Frachtern üblich war. Doch waren sie von Rendar selbst verbessert worden und konnten sowohl von den Schützensitzen, als auch vom Cockpit aus abgefeuert werden. Gegen größere Ziele stand der Outrider ein Zwillingsvibroraketenwerfer zur Verfügung. Auf der Steuerbordseite waren das Cockpit, die Andockschleusen und die Rettungskapsel angebracht. Die Rettungskapsel war an der Rückseite des länglichen Cockpits angebracht und konnte bis zu 6 Personen aufnehmen. Eine Ersatzrettungskapsel war auf der Backbordseite angebracht. Der Laderaum des Schiffes konnte insgesamt 75 Metrische Tonnen aufnehmen und war im untertassenförmigen Bereich untergebracht. Das Schiff war mit Vorräten für etwa zwei Monate ausgestattet. Geschichte Die genaue Geschichte, wie die Outrider in den Besitz Rendars gelangte, ist unbekannt. Jedoch wird vermutet, dass einer seiner ehemaligen Arbeitgeber, ein Twi'lek, so sehr von seinen Fähigkeiten als Pilot überzeugt war, dass er ihm das neue Schiff übergab. Im Jahre 0 VSY war Rendar mit der Outrider in Mos Eisley. Noch vor der Schlacht von Hoth buchte die Rebellen-Allianz unter anderem die Dienste Rendars, um dringend benötigte Nahrungsmittel zu besorgen. So kam es, dass Dash zur Zeit der Schlacht um Hoth auf dem Planeten war. Während er den Rebellenpiloten half, den Vormarsch zu verzögern, bereitete Leebo das Schiff für den Start und die anschließende Raumschlacht vor. Einige Zeit später gelangte Rendar durch Lando Calrissian erneut in Kontakt mit den Rebellen, als er bei der Suche nach dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo half. Er spürte Boba Fett im Zhar-System auf. Die Rettungsaktion über dem Planeten Zhar schlug jedoch fehl.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Die Outrider war allerdings nicht an den Kämpfen um Solo beteiligt, da Dash nur für das Aufspüren Fetts bezahlt wurde. Kurze Zeit darauf flog Dash mit der Outrider nach Tatooine, da er von Prinzessin Leia den Auftrag erhalten hatte, auf Luke Skywalker aufzupassen. Wenig später war die Outrider an dem Überfallkommando der Rebellen-Allianz, welches den imperialen Frachter Suprosa im Orbit über Bothawui angreifen und infiltrieren sollte, beteiligt. Ziel der Aktion war es, die Daten zu erbeuten, welche der Frachter transportierte. Obwohl die Suprosa offiziell nur Düngemittel trug, stellten sich die gespeicherten Daten als Pläne des Zweiten Todessterns heraus.X-Wing Alliance An der Schlacht waren neben Dash und Leebo noch der Bothaner Koth Melan und eine Handvoll Soldaten und Techniker der Allianz beteiligt. Später flog Dash die Outrider zum Planeten Coruscant, wo er sich im Sensorschatten eines Frachters an den imperialen Patrouillen vorbeischmuggelte, um Luke, Chewbacca und Lando Calrissian zu helfen in Prinz Xizors Palast einzudringen. Nachdem Dash Xizors Palast an Bord des Millennium Falken verlassen hatte, ließ er Leebo die Outrider neben den Falken fliegen und wechselte dann in einem Vakuumanzug das Schiff. In der Schlacht, die kurz danach in dem Orbit von Coruscant ausbrach, flog Dash wieder die Outrider und verhalf so dem Millennium Falken und der Renegaten-Staffel zur Flucht. Als Xizors Himmelsdom, die Falleenfaust, schließlich auf Befehl von Darth Vader zerstört wurde, verschwand Dash zusammen mit der Outrider. Hinter den Kulissen *Wie am gesamtem Shadows of the Empire-Projekt wurde auch die Outrider von einer Vielzahl an Personen entwickelt und trat in verschiedenen Quellen auf. Steve Perry entwickelte die Story und die Rolle, welche die Outrider spielen sollte, während Doug Chiang das Aussehen des Schiffe entwickelte. *Im Spiel Shadows of the Empire spielte das Schiff eine größere Rolle als im Roman, da es hier das Fahrzeug des Spielers war. Hier wurde auch das Überleben Rendars, Leebos und der Outrider bezeugt. *Die Outrider ist in die Special Edition von aufgenommen worden. Man kann sehen, wie sie von Mos Eisley startet. *In der deutschen Ausgabe des Romanes aus dem Heyne-Verlag (ISBN 3-453-13067-7) wird das Schiff durchweg als "Champion" bezeichnet. Quellen *''All the Extras'' *''Schatten des Imperiums (Roman)'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Behind the Magic'' * Einzelnachweise en:Outrider es:Jinete del Espacio nl:Outrider pt:Outrider Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:YT-2400-Frachter Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe von Schmugglern und Piraten Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Legends